This invention relates to the construction of a blade wherein the upper part of the blade is of airfoil contour and the lower part is a root connected ot a disc of a turbine engine, or the construction of a vane having a section of airfoil contour directing flow to and from rotating blades, and the blade or vane includes radial wafers to promote cooling. In the past, the trailing edge region of turbine airfoils has been formed by convective cooling geometries of drilled passages or cast pedestals. The trailing edge region of turbine airfoils has been difficult to cool because (1) the cooling air is hot when it arrives at the trailing edge since it has been used to cool other portions of the airfoil and (2) the trailing edge region thickness is relatively thin. Prior art patents showing blades of airfoil contour are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,515,499 and 3,872,563.